The present invention relates generally to enhancement of internal combustion engine performance and more specifically to a device for reforming vented out gases, to produce ionized hydrocarbon gas vapors, adapted to be fed back to the combustion chamber of the engine to enhance its combustion performance.
The present invention is actually an improvement of the Method and Apparatus for reforming gas vapor of an internal combustion engine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,562 and pending PH Patent application bearing Application No. 1-2001-00926 under the same inventor.
Said patent discloses an apparatus for reforming gas vapor of an internal combustion engine comprising a gas vapor treatment chamber for reforming the gas vapors coming from the positive crankcase and fuel tank vent of the internal combustion engine system, and subsequently feeding the reformed vapors to the combustion chamber of the engine, and an emitter for introducing electrons within a gas vapor treatment chamber to produce dissociation of ions, thereby reforming the gas vapors. The emitter can be an electronic emitter having a capacity of 10 KV to 40 KV of electromotive force being supplied by a conventional voltage multiplier unit. The gas vapor treatment chamber is provided with a gas vapor intake for connection to the positive crankcase and fuel tank vents of the internal combustion engine system, and a gas discharge port being in communication with the air induction system of the internal combustion engine system.
The gas vapor treatment chamber can form a main passage for receiving intake air together with gas vapor from the positive crankcase and fuel tank vents from a portion of the air intake system, the air and vapors as reformed is then fed to the combustion chamber of the engine.
The vented out hydrocarbon gas vapors from the fuel tank and the hydrocarbons including radical hydrogen gas vapors from the positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) of an internal combustion engine system are made to pass through the treatment chamber. These dense and partially positive gas vapors are bombarded with a massive amount of electrons (mass spectra) coming from the emitter derived from approximately 10 KV to 40 KV of electric voltage supplied by the voltage multiplier unit.
Dissociation of ions occurs resulting in negatively and positively charged ions composing the reformed hydrocarbon gas vapor. These reformed hydrocarbon gas vapors are highly potent and are then oxidized by allowing them to mix with the air/fuel mixture in the air induction system of the engine, which is then introduced in the combustion chamber. Since the reformed hydrocarbon gas vapors are highly potent, combustion is greatly enhanced, thus resulting in improved engine efficiency performance and increased engine power. Furthermore, fuel consumption is greatly reduced and smoke emission, which is highly detrimental to the environment, is eliminated.
While the aforesaid method and apparatus has been observed to improve significantly the performance of internal combustion engines, it has been observed that utilization of 10 KV to 40 KV of electric voltage causes a great number of radical ions to be lost due to over ionizing. Such occurrence results in an imperfect reformation of the gas vapor. Furthermore, the voltage multiplier unit of the prior art is mounted in an abutting relation to the treatment chamber such that a wider space is needed in mounting the assembly. Withstanding also the fact that making the mold for such disposition is very tedious and quite expensive. Also, holding the plurality of needles or whiskers within the treatment chamber requires multiple insulative elements imbedded in the treatment chamber, which makes the connection too complicated. It has been further observed that the area of the treatment chamber is very critical in the reforming process, such that a suitable and perfectly designed chamber area will results in good reforming of ions.